Papa's Cheeseria To Go!
Papa's Cheeseria To Go! to gra, która jest jedenastą grą mobilną z serii Papy Louie'ego. Aplikacja została ogłoszona 20 sierpnia 2019 r., a wydana 24 Października 2019 r. Cechy gry * Praktyczny sklep z kanapkami we wszechświecie Papa Louie * Wszystkie nowe funkcje gry przeznaczone dla ekranów dotykowych * Wielozadaniowość między budowaniem, grillowaniem i przygotowywaniem frytek * Niestandardowi szefowie kuchni i kierowcy * 12 oddzielnych świąt do odblokowania, każda z większą ilością składników * Zdobądź i opanuj 40 wyjątkowych przepisów specjalnych * 90 kolorowych naklejek do zdobycia za wykonanie zadań * 124 klientów do obsługi z unikalnymi zamówieniami * Użyj naklejek, aby odblokować nowe stroje dla swoich klientów * Ponad 125 składników do odblokowania Zapowiedzi * 20.08.19: Wkrótce: Papa's Cheeseria To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13092 * 28.08.19: Sneak Peek: Toastwood! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13142 * 04.09.19: Sneak Peek: Stacja Budowania! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13166 * 11.09.19: Sneak Peek: Nowy klient! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13215 * 18.09.19: Sneak Peek: Stacja Grillowania! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13255 * 19.09.19: Mesa wygrywa Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2019! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13265 * 25.09.19: Sneak Peek: Mesa dołącza do parady! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13295 * 02.10.19: Sneak Peek: Stacja Smażenia http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13321 * 09.10.19: Sneak Peek: Świąteczne składniki! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13346 * 12/10/19: Sneak Peek: Data wydania! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13362 * 25/10/19: Już jest: Papa's Cheeseria To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13380 Pracownicy * Rudy * Scarlett * Własny Pracownik Klienci *Sasha (Samouczek) *Roy (Późniejszy samouczek) *Connor (losowo) *Ivy (losowo) *Kenji (losowo) *Rita (losowo) *Amy (losowo) *Cooper (losowo) *Ripley (czas) *Skip (czas) *Mesa (czas) *Nevada (czas) *Fernanda (czas) *Janana (czas) *Bruna Romano (czas) *Wendy (czas) *Moe (czas) *Duke Gotcha (czas) *Wylan B (czas) *Tohru (czas) *Brody (czas) *Johnny (czas) *Whiff (czas) *Koilee (czas) *Mandi (czas) *Yui (czas) *Akari (czas) *Boopsy & Bill (czas) *Bertha (czas) *James (czas) *Mousse (czas) *Pinch Hitwell (czas) *Clover (czas) *Mayor Mallow (czas) *Skyler (czas) *Whippa (czas) *Mr. Bombolony (czas) *Perri (czas) *Iggy (czas) *Nick (czas) *Nye (czas) *Scooter (czas) *Elle (czas) *Utah (czas) *Cameo (czas) *Julep (czas) *Zoe (czas) *Shannon (czas) *Tony (czas) *Vicky (czas *Vincent (czas) *Sprinks the Clown (czas) *Doan (Day 2) *Ember (Rank 2) *Taylor (Rank 3) *Liezel (Rank 4) *Chuck (Rank 5) *Maggie (Rank 6) *Franco (Rank 7) *Peggy (Rank 8) *Timm (Rank 9) *Clair (Rank 10) *Kahuna (Rank 11) *Hacky Zak (Rank 12) *Alberto (Rank 13) *Trishna (Rank 14) *LePete (Rank 15) *Marty (Rank 16) *Lisa (Rank 17) *Rico (Rank 18) *Boomer (Rank 19) *Matt Neff (Rank 20) *Allan (Rank 21) *Olga (Rank 22) *Carlo Romano (Rank 23) *Hope (Rank 24) *Deano (Rank 25) *Captain Cori (Rank 26) *Wally (Rank 27) *Robby (Rank 28) *Indigo (Rank 29) *Drakson (Rank 30) *Willow (Rank 31) *Mitch (Rank 32) *Gremmie (Rank 33) *Ninjoy (Rank 34) *Sarge Fan (Rank 35) *Sienna (Rank 36) *Big Pauly (Rank 37) *Mary (Rank 38) *Austin (Rank 39) *Edna (Rank 40) *Santa (Rank 41) *Cecilia (Rank 42) *Georgito (Rank 43) *Crystal (Rank 44) *Kingsley (Rank 45) *Xandra (Rank 46) *Professor Fitz (Rank 47) *Prudence (Rank 48) *Kayla (Rank 49) *Hugo (Rank 50) *Greg (Rank 51) *Sue (Rank 52) *Foodini (Rank 53) *Yippy (Rank 54) *Cherissa (Rank 55) *Mindy (Rank 56) *Steven (Rank 57) *Gino Romano (Rank 58) *Emmlette (Rank 59) *Kasey O (Rank 60) *Little Edoardo (Rank 61) *Penny (Rank 62) *Olivia (Rank 63) *Cletus (Rank 64) *Papa Louie (Rank 65) Zamykacze *Rhonda (Poniedziałek) *Hank (Wtorek) *Radlynn (Środa) *Chester (Czwartek) *Quinn (Piątek) *Xolo (Sobota) *Jojo (Niedziela) Nowi Klienci *Mesa *Drakson *Kasey O Święta * Cinco de Mayo (Maj) (Odblokowane z Maggie na randze 6) (Faworyzowane przez: Clair, Franco, Ivy, Kenji, Maggie, Peggy, Ripley, Skip i Timm) * Summer Luau (Czerwiec) (Odblokowane z Kahuną na randze 11) (Faworyzowane przez: Alberto, Chuck, Fernanda, Hacky Zak, Kahuna, LePete, Mesa, Nevada, i Trishna) * Starlight BBQ (Lipiec) (Odblokowane z Marty'm na randze 16) (Faworyzowane przez: Boomer, Bruna Romano, Ember, Janana, Lisa, Marty, Matt, Rico, Roy, i Wendy) * Portallini Feast (Sierpień) (Odbokowane z Allanem na randze 21) (Faworyzowane przez: Allan, Carlo Romano, Connor, Cooper, Deano, Doan, Duke Gotcha, Hope, Moe i Olga) * Pirate Bash (Wrzesień) (Odblokowane z Captain Cori na randze 26) (Faworyzowane przez: Brody, Captain Cori, Drakson, Indigo, Johnny, Robby, Tohru, Wally, Whiff i Wylan B) * Halloween (Październik) (Odblokowane z Willow na randze 31) (Faworyzowane przez: Akari, Boopsy & Bill, Gremmie, Koilee, Mandi, Mitch, Ninjoy, Sarge Fan, Willow i Yui) * Święto Dziękczynienia (Listopad) (Odblokowane z Sienna na randze 36) (Faworyzowane przez: Austin, Bertha, Big Pauly, Edna, James, Mary, Mousse, Pinch Hitwell, Sienna i Taylor) * Boże Narodzenie (Grudzień) (Odblokowane z Santa na randze 41) (Faworyzowane przez Mr. Bombolony, Cecilia, Clover, Crystal, Georgito, Kingsley, Mayor Mallow, Santa, Skyler i Whippa) * Nowy Rok (Styczeń) (Odblokowane z Xandra na randze 46) (Faworyzowane przez Hugo, Iggy, Kayla, Liezel, Nick, Nye, Perri, Professor Fitz, Prudence, Sasha i Xandra) * Walentynki (Luty) (Odblokowane z Gregiem na randze 51) (Faworyzowane przez Amy, Cherissa, Elle, Foodini, Greg, Rita, Scooter, Sue, Utah i Yippy) * Holi (Marzec) (Odblokowane z Mindy na randze 56) (Faworyzowane przez Cameo, Emmlette, Gino Romano, Julep, Kasey O, Mindy, Shannon, Steven i Zoe) * Wielkanoc (Kwiecień) (Odblokowane z Little Edoardo na randze 61) (Faworyzowane przez Cletus, Little Edoardo, Olivia, Papa Louie, Penny, Sprinks the Clown, Tony, Vicky i Vincent) Mini-gry * Sundae Shot (Niedziela) * Fashion Flambé (Poniedziałek) * Spin N' Sauce (Wtorek) * Slider Escape (Środa) * Pizza Pachinko (Czwartek) * Strike Out! (Piątek) * Blender Ball (Sobota) Składniki Chleby * Biały Chleb (Start) * Zbożowy Chleb (Start) * Sourdough Bread (Start) * Żytni Marmurowy Chleb Bread (Start) * Wieloziarnisty Chleb (Start) * Płaski Chleb (Start) * Rosemary Focaccia (Odblokowany wraz z Taylorem na randze 3) * Pumpernikiel (Odblokowane wraz z LePete na randze 15) * Ciabatta (Odblokowane z Hope na randze 24) * Potrójny serowy chleb (Odblokowane z Crystal na randze 44) * Chleb Preclowy (Odblokowane z Foodini'm na randze 53) Sery * Ser Amerykański (Start) * Szwajcarski Ser (Start) * Ser Pepperjack (Start) * Tarty Ser (Start) * Tarta Mozarella (Start) * Marble Colby Cheese (Start) * Aged Gouda (Unlocked with Liezel at Rank 4) * Provolone Cheese (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 19) * Asiago Cheese (Unlocked with Deano at Rank 25) * Havarti Cheese (Unlocked with Edna at Rank 40) * Gorgonzola Cheese (Unlocked with Emmlette at Rank 59) Dodatki Sosy Frytki Dodatki do Frytek Świąteczne Składniki en:Papa's Cheeseria To Go! es:Papa's Cheeseria To Go! zh:老爹起司店To Go! Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Aplikacje mobilne Kategoria:Gry 2019